


A Gay Way Out

by EvilSheWhispered



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Also inspired by Call Me Kevin, Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Also A Way Out But Gayer by TimothyLawrence, Canon-Typical Violence, Extramarital Affairs, Fix-It, Following the story, Gay Sex, I love the heart wrenching ending but i aint having none of that, Inspired by Game Grumps, M/M, Not exactly clean in the woods after escaping, Prison, Prison Escape, Rimming, The straight pairings are explained away, They love their families but it's not gonna get in the way, Unsafe Sex, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSheWhispered/pseuds/EvilSheWhispered
Summary: Vincent needs this, doesn't just 'want' and he can tell Leo is in the same state. After the near misses, the Adrenalin, the running and running and /running/ all night. They should both be too exhausted but they aren't. Leo's mouth on his might just be the only thing keeping him sane right now. Its fierce and messy and shouldn't really feel good, half just panting into each others mouths, half tracing the inside of each others teeth





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChloeKilledJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeKilledJ/gifts).



> I'm a fucking nightmare, i know. I neeeeeeed to update my other fics. i havent forgotten them, i just .lost the little shit i'd done with them in a fire and idk i guess im easily distracted and lazy or something.

Leo's stayed mostly in the shadows during these past six months. Sure, he's made connections, careful meticulous connections that he still doesn't trust as far as he can throw - that's a necessity in prison; but he stays away from commotion and crowds and pretty much anyone's radar. He stays in view, though, just enough. See he's already scoped out the places where a camera's view is spotty at best, he's noticed the supply doors often forgotten to be locked and he knows the little corners in the yard where the guards can't see. But as nice as those places of privacy might be when in a place where even shitting is a public affair they are dangerous too.   
Harvey seems to have taken out an ad in the common room or something because guys that Leo /knows/ are too small fry and dumb to work for him have been hounding him with few qualms about spitting his name as Leo turns the tables on them and beats them just shy of going to solitary. He knows it ain't long before Harvey plants someone more dangerous in here, or gets a guard in his pocket. Besides that there are general rules to prison that ain't special to Leo – You go somewhere alone and you're bound to find more trouble than you bargained for, multiple varieties of trouble you can take your pick from. Might see somethin' you weren't supposed to or someone might get the idea you have somethin' they can take, or something a bit more personal they might want.   
This ain't Leo's first rodeo, it's just his first without Harvey making it more comfortable and he isn't going to slip up by taking that for granted. Everything about prison life is about control. The lack of it, and the getting it where you can.  
That's why the idiots in the yard all crowd to the fences and jeer, catcall and scream obscenity as a transfer bus pulls in and the first of the new guy's file off. Leo had been sitting on the over heated bleacher bench scratching out ideas. Ideas on what to write Linda in a letter ( she's not been to see him in two months now, she's gotta be pissed and he doesn't know what to say to make it right and the old number is disconnected ), on what he'd like to do to Harvey after getting him alone tied to a chair and roughed up, and on the faint idea of breaking out of this bird cage.   
When the crowd starts getting genuinely riled up he stands and slips the note pad back into his pant's pocket. Can't think with the racket. He steps up to a gap in the fence line of people just in time to see the last of the orderly line trailing into the welcoming tunnel. There's a straggler walking a good few feet back, leather jacket worn till it's soft, darker brown hair and a stocky build. Leo only notices because of his distance from the rest, and he'd really like having a jacket like that. Too bad they'll take it off him and it won't ever make it into 'personal effects'.  
It's about time for his cell block to be called back inside, and he doesn't fancy sitting back down on the too-hot bleachers again so he just starts the walk back to his cell to wait till his work shift. He's on the scaffold walkway almost there when four of the new guys file in to the floor below. Leo watches as the warden makes his overtly swaggering entrance and proceeds to abuse the authority he has with blatant bating and punishment of one of the inmates. Nothing new, could be worse. 'Jacket guy' is one of the butt-naked intakes, Leo can tell from the hair even if it's darker now and plastered back, still dripping from the cleansing. He turns away and his attention is grabbed by his cell neighbor, who tells him the rather obvious fact that the empty cell next to him is gonna be occupied. There's a guard in front of his cell door, as there is in front of the empty cell on the other side. Jacket guy....sturdily muscled and not seeming intimidated by his nakedness, the guards, or even the pink of the skin on his back from hosing, is pushed into his new home even as Leo is none-too-gently pushed into his own to get him out of the way. The others continue to climb the spiral staircase to the next level of the block and Leo stops paying any attention to his new neighbor, the guards moving down the hall, or the shuffling of the new fish.

 

Vincent is snapped out of his thoughts as a guard yells at him to get off the bus. He doesn't know how he'd drifted with how horrible it smells – like piss and sweat and did they never fucking wash the inside of prison buses? He's thankful to get off even if he knows the intake process that comes next isn't pleasant. He trails behind, the guard seems to give him leeway and Vincent knows it's gotta be that he's still dressed in civilian clothes and must be a special case because no one in these walls knows his position. The other inmates are already in prison uniforms – a few from different counties being transferred but mostly from county jail, he stands out; they shoulda thought of that back at the precinct. As he's about to enter the shade of the tunnel he turns to squint up at the ridiculous amount of noise being made by inmates in the yard, he scans along the line and sees Leo Caruso leaning against the fence, he's walking away by the time Vincent focuses on him. He wonders if it's prison that makes them all act so mindlessly aggressive or if it's just criminal nature, his target just another man lined up at the fences to jeer at people about to share their circumstances. He passes by a man who's sitting and shaking as he waits for the guard to call him. He backtracks a step and asks the guy if he's alright. The slightly skinny man shakes his head.  
“It's bad here man, real bad. I'm not gonna make it I shouldn't be here.”  
Vincent pats him on the shoulder  
“You'll be fine. That's what guards are for, you'll get by.”  
He comforts and moves on forward. These might be criminals, and he's not likely to ever forget that and he might disdain them for their choices but he still sees humans. People who made mistakes, and people who got pushed in wrong directions; doesn't make an excuse but there was no need to stoop low yourself and treat them as less.   
He's shoved in to intake next, watched as he strips – he immediately regrets wearing that particular jacket as he hands it over and the guy makes no effort to hide the fact he's separating it from the stack of other personal belongings – and then directed into a tiled room with drains and sprayed with no warning with pressurized cold water. They don't linger on his front thankfully but as the hose is turned off long enough to shove him into position with his hands on the wall the hose seems to take forever on his shoulders and back before the guard allows him to walk on. The prison uniform is handed to him from a small window in a barred and glass office and he's directed into line to wait until the last of the intakes has undergone the same process. They finally buzz open the door and direct different inmates to different groups. Vincent knows where he's heading in theory – It was arranged he'd be next to Caruso's cell, the last occupant having been transferred to a different block last month to accommodate it, but he still feels lost in all the gray sameness of the halls after so many turns by the time he's stopped at his destination. The guy next to him in line is one from the tunnel, not the scared witless but one he'd passed that was just as nervous – talking to another inmate and assuring him he “could fuck his shit up” in bravado too big to be real. Each of them in line seems unsettled, uncomfortable; clutching their uniform over their fronts like they'd never been in a locker room and so tensed up you'd think their spines might crack. Vincent stays quiet as the warden makes his speech. The warden knows the arrangement was made for his cell, but doesn't know who he is. The guy next to him doesn't take the hint to be silent and asks a question, he's hit with a billy club for it and Vincent feels anger flare up at the treatment.   
He's been in prison before – usually for interviews of inmates – and he was aware of the standard treatment but it didn't make it less of an offensive sight. He does the only thing he can as retribution, he purposely relaxes – all but dropping his hand holding the uniform to his side. Walks with confidence up the stares and watches the warden and the guards glare at him like he'd openly questioned their authority. The cell door closes with a slam when he's just barely inside and he's fine as he puts on the clothes and surveys the block he'll be calling home for a while. Hes even fine as he leans on the bars and listens to the remaining new inmates be directed to, and shut inside, their cells. He's alright as the minutes tick by and he carefully looks at all the details of the cell block he can see from his vantage point. It lasts maybe thirty minutes, maybe less, and then he's not fine.   
This was so fucking stupid of him to do. He'll be here for months. He might still be here when his wife.....Even if the chief called the operation off and got him out when that happened would she even want him present after this? The way he'd left it this morning made him doubt that very much. What she'd said....throwing his favorite jacket out the door to him as he got into the police cruiser; crying and cursing him as they cuffed him and opened the door to the back of the car for show. That was the jacket he'd worn on their first official date after high school and breaking up senior year and calling each other from different states in college and assuring the other that they had moved on....right up until graduation for Carol and Police Academy for Vincent and Carol moving back home until she got through with her first internship and finally Vincent asked her over the phone to dinner. And they'd been together since, married a few months after. They'd never really ended– or at least Vincent hadn't and neither did Carol as far as he knew. And now....Now that she was finally pregnant after /two years/ of trying...now he had to fuck it up.  
“You do this and it's the last time that work comes before me, it'll always be first because there wont be anything to come second to it if you walk out that door Vincent Moretti.”  
...Fuck


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone at your back with you in a fight's not a bad basis for starting a friendship. Even if you each have personal agendas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i realize so far i'm just....going through the game as it is. All i'm doing is adding a thought process/inner dialogue for the characters so i mean...you can skip it for now if that's not interesting to you. This /IS/ leading to a pairing so i'm just trying to edge the characters subtly at first in that direction. That and i guess this is just my type of writing and i enjoy character exploration. also note i already have the smut written XD If worse comes to worse i'll just jump to it.

It was the next day that Vincent was able to do anything but pad along the small three walled cell, pacing, sitting and contemplating,napping. He had no personal effects, nor a job assignment, or even a meal to attend for the remainder of the evening. He still found himself tired enough to sleep at lights out, though not exactly comfortably on the thin cot mattress. The next morning he was awoken and immediately shuffled off to the yard, with Leo he noticed. It wasn't any earlier than he got up for his police shift – he guessed by the brightness of the sky, as he had no clock in his cell and hadn't spotted one on the way – so he wondered a little, talking to some inmates that seemed a little more friendly and not overtly threatening. After feeling he wasn't fighting back yawns he went over to an area where the grass gave way to dirt and there were a couple different metal bars sticking from the ground. First he approached a small group of men sitting on nearby benches even though he could see this is what passed as an exercising area. As he approached one spoke up.  
“ You look like you need to work out.” He said, flexing. “ Just beef up a little.”  
Vincent couldn't help sizing the man up, he was younger and admittedly had a fair bit of upper-body muscle but the cop doubted he knew anything more than how to punch with force. Still, he managed to keep the sarcasm from his voice as he replied.  
“You think so?”  
a second man sitting close to the first flexed his much less impressive bicep muscles. “ Especially if you wanna survive in here.” he said, rather oddly without any threat in it.  
Yeah? Perhaps you're right....but is this really all the equipment you have?”  
“All you need!”  
….Which was fair, a person intent on self improvement could make doe without equipment at all if need be, but the bars didn't exactly allow for a well rounded routine that wasn't overly strenuous for someone his age.  
The two on the bench started to try and show off.  
“left pec, right pec...” Vincent didn't see any movement and knew from the extensive and continued physical health training within the department that 'pectoral muscle movement' wasn't actually connected to muscular strength but as he sardonically thanked them for the show and moved away he felt it was just a little bit a point of pride that he use the equipment and at least show he wasn't incapable.

Vincent did some of his usual home stretches, but didn't fancy getting onto the ground to do the more advanced ones that really did help, what can he say, he was in good shape but he was 43, stretching helped him not sound like an old man in the morning getting out of bed. He managed only 15 pull ups and felt he should've been able to do better, 18 push ups though was not bad, he ran in place for a few minutes and then did five laps and though he was significantly heated by the time he slowed and then stopped he wasn't out of breath so his ego remained intact.

He began walking in an aimless pattern though it was directed towards the last area he'd seen Leo in, and noticed a crowd formed around a smaller fenced area. From the jeers it was a fight. He made his way over out of curiosity and because if Leo was involved or near he could observe his target for a few days before he found a natural way to insinuate himself into the mans trust. As it happened, he was much more forcefully thrust into the thief's awareness as the crowd quickly identified him as an untested new inmate and pushed him into the brawl. It was fight or...well, it was pretty much an easy reflex to deflect,punch,dodge,attack. What else but 'take it' was there as an option? Though he knew the focus has been Caruso, and had even heard the mention of Harvey's name before his unwilling volunteering had happened he he was much to focused on his own fight to see much of the other. That was, until they literally bumped against one another's backs and began to cooperate in their attacks in earnest. Leo was impressive. Not fancy in technique but he could block an incoming attack very naturally well, he was fast, and had a decent stance for throwing more weight behind his punches. It was after the guards had broken up what was already a finished fight that Vincent's thoughts came back on track for what this meant in terms of his investigation.

Sitting in the cafeteria for breakfast he categorized the different details. Leo Caruso was a good fighter, a physical threat – something his record didn't show as he was usually cited for planned robbery, or stealthy thieving, though he had assault and escape from police custody on it as well the point was driven home very personally when fighting back to back. Leo's proclamation that he “Stay the fuck away” from him was more worrisome, you'd think that a random encounter in which you find yourself on the same side would be too good to be true in order to gain someones trust but instead of being thanked he was rebuffed. So Leo was very untrusting, inconvenient, a possible problem. He'd have to find some other way to forcefully insert himself in the others life, maybe the work assignment he would get at some point this week.

As it happened, that wasn't needed. Vincent was sitting at a mostly empty table when he heard Caruso's voice clearly from the cafeteria entrance. He was trying to pass where two inmates were purposely blocking the line. He couldn't hear what they said to him but saw Leo slap one, and then the other. “Hear me now? How 'bout you don't fuck with me when i'm hungry.” The two moved aside and he went on to the line. The large goon from the earlier fight suddenly loomed in Vincent's peripheral and before he could even stand from his place the behemoth was bearing down on Leo with a make-shift knife. Vincent was across the room and pulling him off the other before his mind had even justified the action that is Leo died his investigation ended. He was immediately facing another of the payed-off thugs and slowly both he and Leo were corralled into the kitchen, and then, backed slowly to the back of it. Wasn't it against code to have such easy access to knives, for fucks sake! Back to back again Vincent found himself falling out of the kitchen door with Leo, the head thug on top of Caruso and another over him. He goes down hard, head hitting the floor with a force that feels like it rattles his eyesight and a feeling of panic as he saw the knife inch closer to Caruso's neck and took several hits himself. It was a bigger relief than perhaps warranted when the guards came to stop the fight, even as Vincent watched one go down with a fatal knife wound and the remaining keep beating the unconscious body of the ring leader. 

He's content to let his mind go blank for a few minutes after the guards direct and vaguely help them both into the infirmary. (If by help you mean prod along) and he lays flat in the medical cot with an syringe of antibiotic to help the various minor breaks on his skin heal with no complications.

“Hey.”  
He's almost asleep, his head throbbing in time with his heart making it easy to ignore the squeek of the nurses shoes, the clicking-clack of a keyboard behind the thin wall by his head, the scraping of someone working in the next room and Leo Caruso, his undercover target calling for his attention...  
“Hey!. I'm Leo.”  
Vincent doesn't move his head, afraid that it might cause a genuine migraine if he does, he eyes Leo as well as he can without doing so, his picture of the man casually resting on his side facing him not quite in focus.  
“Vincent.” He replied, closing his eyes again as he heard his voice louder in his own ears than he should. Minor concussion – he should be less dizzy tomorrow and as long as there were no more impromptu fights he should be fine without having to stay in the medical ward.  
“Listen, thanks.” Leo says  
That makes him actually turn his head.  
“Don't mention it.”  
He watches Leo look around and realizes there's an agenda.  
“ I mean it, man.”  
Vincent gives a small nod.  
“What's your beef with that guy, anyway?”  
Leo waves the question off.  
“Eh,just say it's a long story. But don't worry about him, he's out of the picture now.” Yeah, he wasn't in here with them, he was transferred to medical ward in the shoe or the guards had beat him to death. “Could you do me a favor?” Leo asked straight forward. There was the agenda Vincent had seen coming. It was also his 'in'.  
“Like what?” Vincent questioned.  
“There's something I need. Just need you to watch my back while I get it, that's all.” Leo assured him.  
Vincent grimaced, well Caruso was a thief.  
“Not interested.” Vincent lied.  
“Know what? Fuck it. I'll do it myself.” Leo began to sit up, facing away from him. Shit he'd lost the chance.  
“Wait wait! You can't just walk out of here.”  
“Of course I can.” Leo replied confidently turning back towards him.  
“You're gonna get us both thrown in the hole!”  
“Well, I don't have a choice.”  
“Fine, i'll distract the nurse.”  
Leo nods at the acquiescence and gets up to move behind the door as Vincent hits the 'call' button beside his bed. 

 

Leo's day started out shit. He was pulled out of his cell way earlier than usual as his work position had been given to one of the new guys that arrived yesterday. He was shuffled out into the yard with his two neighbors. He wondered some, talked to a few of the guys who were good to keep around. He found himself leaning against some railing as he watched his new neighbor talk to a couple of the known twinks. He had to laugh when they started to flex and try to show off whatever muscle they'd managed to build. New guy excused himself and went to work out. Leo noted he was still prim and proper with the uniform, over-shirt on and buttoned despite the heat of the morning. It was technically the very end of summer but that didn't stop it from being boiling hot out. Leo refocused his attention when he noticed the man had been running laps for a few minutes and didn't seem winded1. Reminded him to head over to the secondary bars and do some exercises himself. He might have been slacking just a bit, it showed with the pull-ups, on 10 before he had to stop and catch his breath. He got to 20 push-ups though out of sheer force of will after the guy next to him challenged him to beat the record. Then Fred was catching his attention, some guy wanted to talk in the back yard – bit secluded. He shoulda seen the ambush coming. New guy had fancy moves and was he following him around or somethin'?  
“Hey, stay the fuck away from me.”  
Hadn't needed someone helping him before Harvey, certainly didn't want anyone's help now.  
Well, he's determined to keep that mind set but Leo cannot help but be grateful of the man saving his life in the cafeteria, and there was no doubt that he had. Not just that but he continued to fight half the goons until the guards intervened. Yeah, they both got pretty beat up in the process but Leo wouldn't be hearing from that particular would-be assassin anymore.  
As the nurse none-too-gently prodded him with a needle he winced and turned his head slightly. He had no problem with blood, not even his own, but something about seeing a needle under his skin made his hair stand on end. He looked out the window to the next room by the medicot's headboard and...Hmm, that chisel could be very handy. It was right in the open – really no reason for it to be out to work on an electrical panel but he'd take the chance if th universe wanted to throw him some luck. Only thing was getting past the nurse in the hall. Not like there was a way to sneak around her. Unless...  
“Hey, i'm Leo.”  
“Vincent.”  
New guy that came in the a leather jacket and happened to be his cell neighbor – Vincent. Got it. Yeah Vincent wasn't over eager (that was good, meant the dude wasn't following him around like he'd thought earlier.) but he was helpful, had to give him that. Didn't mean he was someone to trust but at least he wasn't an enemy. That was good. And it'd been good to have back-up in those two fights, Harvey would rather use a gun than fists and if things went nasty he was usually somewhere behind the scenes. It'd been a long time since he had someone physically there to help him out. Since Linda had Alex, probably. Even if he had to stash the tool out a window instead of being able to get it to his bunkroom it still felt like progress. He'd figure out a way to get it tomorrow.


End file.
